This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As will be appreciated, oil and natural gas are fluids that have a profound effect on modern economies and societies. Indeed, devices and systems that depend on oil and natural gas are ubiquitous. For instance, oil and natural gas are used for fuel in a wide variety of vehicles, such as cars, airplanes, boats, and the like. Further, oil and natural gas are frequently used to heat homes during winter, to generate electricity, and to manufacture an astonishing array of everyday products.
The flow of fluid, whether petroleum-based or otherwise, can be controlled with valves. Fluid flows through a valve in an open configuration, but that flow can be interrupted by transitioning the valve to a closed configuration. While many valves are manually actuated between the open and closed configurations, more-robust valves found in industrial settings are typically actuated mechanically by a hydraulic, electric, or pneumatic actuator, for example.